Poll Archive
Current March 3, 2015 – present Of the two House of Cards Presidents and two candidates, who would you vote for? Garrett Walker Frank Underwood Heather Dunbar Jackie Sharp March 3, 2015 – present Which season do you prefer (choosing only one)? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 March 1, 2015 – present Should there be a Season 4? Yes No Undecided February 28, 2015 – present Which season do you prefer? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 1 and Season 2 Season 1 and Season 3 Season 2 and Season 3 All Tied February 28, 2015 – present What did you think of Season 3? Amazing Good Okay Poor Terrible Previous July 3, 2014 – February 28, 2015 As of February 28, 2015, the option most selected is "Maybe...but they always get out of trouble somehow..." with 1,136/1,660 votes. Do you think karma will hit the Underwoods next season? Yes, definitely! Maybe...but they always get out of trouble somehow... No way, they're both too sly. Which character do you most wish to return in Season 3? Bob Birch Donald Blythe Gillian Cole Remy Danton Heather Dunbar Catherine Durant Connor Ellis Christina Gallagher Adam Galloway Lucas Goodwin Seth Grayson Tom Hammerschmidt Freddy Hayes Megan Hennessey Michael Kern Jim Matthews Edward Meechum Gavin Orsay Rachel Posner Jackie Sharp Janine Skorsky Doug Stamper Raymond Tusk Claire Underwood Frank Underwood Linda Vasquez Garrett Walker Patricia Walker Terry Womack Which Chapter, thus far, is your favorite? Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 What is your favorite aspect of House of Cards? Cast and Crew Frank Underwood's soliloquies Locations Music Plot and Writing The Underwoods Do you want to see more, or less polls here? More Less I Don't Care What did you think of Season 1? Amazing Good Okay Poor Terrible Which season do you prefer? Season 1 Season 2 Of the two House of Cards Presidents, which would you vote for? Garrett Walker Frank Underwood What did you think of Season 2? Amazing Good Okay Poor Terrible Do you think Frank's guilty conscience will get the best of him? Yes, he's a good guy underneath all the scheming! I have no idea... No way. He's going to go all the way for what he wants. Previous (error) March 3, 2015 As of March 3, 2015, the option most selected is "Season 1" with 1/1 vote. Which season do you prefer (choosing only one)? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 All Tied January 20, 2017 As of January 20, 2017, no options had received any votes. Of the two House of Cards 2016 election candidates, who would you vote for? Frank Underwood Will Conway March 2, 2017 As of March 2, 2017, no options had received any votes. Yes No Unsure